Elysium and Egos
by Demotivational Speaker
Summary: Annabeth has to move schools due to her dads new job. She never thought of new York as a good place until she met Percy, a popular kid at her new school Goode high and the guitarist/singer of the high school band Elysium and Egos. OOC and AU. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie and two OC pairings. T for violence, suggestive themes and profanity.
1. Introductions part 1

Annabeth has to move schools due to her dads new job. She never thought of new York as a good place until she met Percy, a popular kid at her new school Goode high and the guitarist/singer of the high school band Elysium and Egos. OOC and AU. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie and two OC pairings. T for violence, suggestive themes and profanity.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJatO or any recognisable brands, bands or songs/albums

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to a sharp knocking on my door "Percy you're late for school get up now or I'll come in there and get you out bed myself". Yep lovely wakeup call that was, getting yelled at by my mother, apparently it's important to go to the first school day on your junior year because you definitely aren't just gonna be doing introductory shit all day (note the sarcasm), so I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in my usual winter school clothes, a plain black long sleeved shirt underneath a black Escape the Fate T-shirt (a band that my close friend and cousin Nico Di Angelo introduced me to) with black skinny jeans and a grey Vans hoodie.

I walked into the kitchen grabbed a waffle my mum was making, of course it was blue (long story) and grabbed my keys and IPod, I was got in my car and was about to drive off when my mum walked through the garage door with my bags, socks and shoes in her hands "fuck" I swore I mean forgetting my bag is common for me but how could I forget my socks and shoes, after I had my socks and grey chambray Vans shoes on and my bag safely on the passenger seat of my car I drove off to that prison adults like to call school.

I just got out of my car after parking it one of the shadowy corner parts that me and my friends usually park in when Nico stepped out of the shadows wearing a black jumper over a black shirt with black jeans and shoes scaring the shit out of me, I guess I should explain the stepping out of shadows thing well me and my closest group of friends including Nico were Demigods meaning we were half Greek god, Nico, being a son of Hades could shadow travel, I could control the water, talk to all aquatic animals and horses, as well as withstand the pressure of the Mariana Trench (another long story) because I am a son of Poseidon.

"Hey Perce I see you've gotten yourself a new car, nice" he said admiring my ocean blue Porsche Carrera "I think you may have topped Ryan for once… or not" he said as my friend Ryan Davis, son of Apollo pulled up in a metallic volcano orange Maserati Gran Turismo, "hey Percy nice car" was his cheerful greeting while stepping out of the car, I could tell he was taking fashion advice from his father seeing as he was wearing bright colours, "piss off asshole" was my not so polite reply.

"Now, now no need to be so rude he obviously likes to one-up everyone" my British/Dutch friend Jamie van der Wiel, son of Athena said stepping out of his ice blue Audi TT in pure white jeans, shirt, shoes and a jumper (evil plans are working their way through my head right now) "good morning to you too Jamie and I don't get good stuff to one-up everyone I get good stuff 'cause I can" Ryan replied. After a few minutes of catching up Nico just had to say the thing we were all dreading

"hey guys we should really go get our timetables and get our stuff sorted for class" cue the chorus of groans "fine" Jamie, Ryan and I said at the same time "well lets go then" I said "sure" was Ryan's response followed by his question of "hey Percy is Rachel still trying to get you to go out with her?" Jamie chuckled "is she that rich red-haired bitch that's got a face only a mother would love?" he asked "yeah she is still trying and yes she is that rich red-haired bitch but I don't think even her mother could love that face" they all laughed at that response.

While we were walking past the principal's office, his assistant/secretary came out "oh hello boys now would you mind if you could show some new students around? I'll tell your teacher that you will be a bit late to first period" she asked "sure" I responded on behalf of all of us "but can we get our timetables first" "okay" she bustled around at her desk trying to find them "here they are" she said handing them to us "now quickly go to the principal's office you have a tour to do".

With that prompt we walked down the little hallway to the principal's office to find three familiar faces and one unfamiliar, all girls, the three familiar ones were Jamie's girlfriend Ashley, who was wearing expensive blue skinny jeans, converse all-star high tops, a pink shirt and a designer jacket, standard attire for a daughter of Aphrodite; Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, cousin to me and Nico and also girlfriend to Nico, (now you're all thinking that being cousins and going out is kinda disgusting right, well for some reason it isn't for demigods because of some biological mumbo jumbo that I'm sure Jamie understands, it's only disgusting if they have the same godly parent) wearing all black like Nico; the final familiar face was Alice, daughter of Athena (who has a massive crush on Ryan and we're all pretty sure he likes her he just never admits it, the complete opposite of his hopeless flirt of a father), who was wearing all grey that matched her eyes.

The unfamiliar face however was the one that caught my attention (which isn't easy to do seeing as I have ADHD and dyslexia) she had long honey blonde curls and a stunning figure that I'm sure all the other guys would only focus on with grey skinny jeans and a white jacket over an ice blue shirt but what really got me were her eyes, they were a fascinating grey that looked as if they were analysing everything around the room at the same time and kinda like a child of Athena's they looked intelligent, I just saw her and I think I could get lost in those eyes for eternity, her sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello you must be Percy Jackson, Thalia talked about you" wow, she even knows my name "yes that would be me and your name would be…?" I asked "my name is Annabeth Chase" she said "well Annabeth I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, should we break up these happy couples" I said motioning to my friends "sure hey guys watch the PDA okay, make out time is after school in bedrooms, got it?" she said with an evil smile, that got them blushing "sorry" was the reply from the two couples while Ryan and Alice blushed even more "come on then we have to take them on a tour remember?" "Right sorry, Percy you lead the way since you know the place best" thanks for the reminder Jamie I thought "fine I'll lead then" as we entered the juniors locker area fights were already starting to break out apparently some things don't change much no matter how much older and supposedly more mature people get.

**A/N: if in a review someone could tell me how the lesson times for an American school run because I reckon they are pretty different to Aussie ones. It'd be appreciated.**


	2. Introductions part 2

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to a sharp ringing right next to my ears, my first thought about that was: if that's Bobby and/or Matthew I am going to wring their necks, apparently it wasn't it was my alarm clock, still doesn't make me any less irritated.

After stopping the irritating alarm I did my usual morning routine that involves showering, dressing, fixing my hair and make-up and most importantly going downstairs to the kitchen for a coffee.

Making my way downstairs I found the reason for my alarm being set so early: it was my first day at a new school, apparently even though I am the daughter of Athena the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy I am still prone to forgetfulness in the mornings.

After breakfast, getting all my school stuff ready and most importantly a coffee, I got into my brand new, shiny silver BMW Z4 and hurries of to school.

I arrived at school a tad early, I figured that out by the fact there wasn't many cars in the student car park (I could tell because there was a sign for both the student and staff car parks) so I went to the front office to collect my timetable and maybe get a map so I knew where to go.

It was an extremely pleasant surprise to see an old childhood friend also waiting at the office; I sure hope she remembers me.

As I opened the door into the office she turned around and saw me, cue girly, long time no see reunion stuff, "oh my gods, Annabeth I haven't seen you in ages"  
"It's good to see you too Thalia, it's been what, 5 years?"  
"Just that much? I thought it was longer"  
"Nah It was at camp, don't you remember I left a few days after that new kid the son of Poseidon showed up"  
"oh yeah, his name is Percy Jackson and a heads up he goes to this school"  
"cool I get to meet the first son of Poseidon to have shown up at camp for years, what's he like?"  
"well he's tall, lean, well-muscled from training and the best swordsman I have ever seen"  
"He sounds interesting"  
"you have no idea, he has a great personality and is really sarcastic, but gets irritating at times"  
"brilliant"  
"yeah he's fun to be around though, really loveable and sometimes he can even be intelligent"  
our conversation was ended when one of the office ladies asked for our names so she could give us our timetables, once we had them we were told to go to the principal's office to wait for some people to give us a tour. While we were waiting two more girls came in and hugged Thalia who introduced them, the taller of the two, Ashley was wearing expensive blue skinny jeans, converse all-star high tops, a pink shirt and a designer jacket, while the shorter, Alice was wearing all grey, if she was a demigod she would be a daughter of Athena I thought, I was pleasantly surprised when Thalia said they were in fact demigods.

After about five more minutes our tour guides arrived, as soon as the four guys walked in the door Thalia, Ashley and Alice all ran and hugged three of the guys who I guessed they were their boyfriends. I got a good look at the final guy there, he was wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt underneath a black band shirt with Escape the Fate written on it, black skinny jeans, grey Vans shoes and a grey Vans hoodie unzipped (I could tell he had a long sleeved shirt on underneath his T-shirt because I could see part of the neck and sleeves). He looked exactly like Percy Jackson as Thalia had described him, so I walked up to him and started a casual conversation  
"Hello you must be Percy Jackson, Thalia talked about you" wow his eyes are so captivating my inner girl thought while my voice of reason aka daughter of Athena instincts scolded her to shut up and don't think like that because he is the son of Poseidon, my deep conscious however overruled both of them and decide to stay at the neutral/friendly stage.  
"Yes that would be me and your name would be…?"  
"My name is Annabeth Chase" I said wow he is really polite and not irritating yet…  
"well Annabeth I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, should we break up these happy couples" he said motioning to the two official couples and the one in denial,  
"sure hey guys watch the PDA okay, make out time is after school in bedrooms, got it?" I said with an evil smile, that got them blushing  
"sorry" was the reply from the two couples while Alice and her not boyfriend blushed even more  
"come on then we have to take them on a tour remember?"  
"Right sorry, Percy you lead the way since you know the place best" wow he must really like the place  
"fine I'll lead then".  
As we were entering the juniors' locker area there were already fights breaking out "typical boys" were my thoughts.

After the tour I was introduced to everyone and we skipped out on English (terrible I know a daughter of Athena) where I got to know the rest of them more, after we had done talking about movies and were just going to move on to music I pulled Percy aside and asked him if the rest of them are demigods, I thought he would be surprised to find out I was a demigod but for some reason he wasn't, hmm must ask him about that later, apparently they were so he got them to tell me who their godly parents were; Ryan's dad was Apollo which didn't really surprise me; Nico was a son of Hades again not a surprise, I mean he was seriously emo; Ashley was a daughter of Aphrodite, "of course" I thought, it explains all the designer stuff, I could swear her bag was Gucci; Alice was a daughter of Athena, I guessed right of course; the only surprising one was Jamie, he was a son of Athena which seriously shocked me because he had pure black hair and he had more of a cocky "I know I'm better than you" attitude instead of the typical confidence of an Athena kid, but I suppose he could have dyed his hair and he could be from a high class family.

After all the final lot of introductions we got back into the likes and dislikes discussion, where I found out Percy and I had similar likes in music, both of us liking stuff like We The Kings and Coldplay (Percy still did like a bit of the heavy-ish stuff that Nico got him into), while Alice and Ashley liked pop music especially Taylor Swift, which I didn't mind, Ryan listened to pretty much everything apart from Justin Bieber, One Direction and Dubstep (I don't like any of that stuff either) and he also thought that Rebecca Black should be sentenced to the Fields of Punishment for creating that disgrace she calls a song. Nico and Thalia both had pretty much the same taste in music, which was Punk, Post-hardcore and Emo (for Thalia especially Paramore, she has good taste and for Nico a band called Scary Kids Scaring Kids), Jamie was the odd one out in the music category, he did listen to a bit of Post-hardcore, but mostly British Metal core (especially Bullet For My Valentine).

My next lesson was trigonometry, with Percy and Nico, who were both looking like they wanted to melt into the ground. In a nutshell trig was nightmarish, the teacher Mrs Dodds was a BITCH (capitals definitely needed there), I mean she was pure evil and she hated me, Percy and Nico especially. Lesson 3 was good, I had History, with Percy, Thalia, Nico and Alice, the topic was World War II and especially the D-Day landing at Normandy and the strategic positions the Axis forces used and how it influenced the battle.

Lesson 4 was hell for me, I had swimming with Percy, it was rather uneventful we only got to learn the schools swimwear and pool safety rules, we didn't even do any swimming, which was good for me because as embarrassing as it is to admit I can't swim. Lunch was next I sat With Percy and the rest of the group, and I was just about to start a conversation when an ugly red-haired girl (I think it was a girl) came up to Percy dressed in a mini skirt, leggings and a baby shit brown jacket and pretty much shoves herself in his face. The result was an enraged Percy shouting at her "I don't give a flying fuck if your daddy is rich and you pay me a thousand dollars to go out with you, I would rather get skinned alive and then rubbed in salt, because you're just a rich slut who wouldn't get laid if you paid."  
Her response to that was a horrendous shriek and an attempted slap to the face of Percy, but Thalia intervened "touch him and see what happens" and with that the red-head ran off to the toilets to go cry. "Who was that?" I asked  
"Annabeth Chase you have just had the pleasure of meeting Rachael Elizabeth Dare" was Thalia's answer to that question  
"wasn't much of a pleasure."

Lesson 5 was over quickly, thank the gods, I absolutely hate physics, but it was entertaining, I had two of Percy's other friends, Connor and Travis Stoll, in my class they were twins and from what I've seen the only teacher that doesn't hate them is the music teacher, who is a 20 year old student teacher. At the end of lesson the Stolls properly introduced themselves as twin sons of Hermes, my hand automatically went to my pocket "we aren't gonna steal anything from you" they both said at the same time  
"why not?" I asked  
"coz you're part of Percy's gang right?"  
"Um yeah"  
"we have a deal with Percy, we don't prank him or his group and he lets us hang with him to lose some heat when we're in trouble."  
"Good deal for you guys"  
"yeah it sure is"

Time for lesson 6 specialist music.

**A/N**

**Two chapters in one there it's been a while Three nights of soccer a week take time away from writing**


	3. Music Class

**Music class**

**Percy POV**

This is gonna be a fun music class, I heard that there is another band at school that are taking this class, made up of two of the schools biggest dickheads, that just so happen to be in my music class; Jarrod Smith and James Jones, the other members are Mitchell Jones (James's twin) and a new kid Jason Grace, who was apparently Thalia's brother.

I walked in just as the teacher was introducing himself to the class  
"now class, I am Mr Johnson but seeing as most of you guys aren't that much younger than me, you can just call me Max." I sat down at my desk when he turned around to get his laptop to do the roll to see his reaction because he's a son of Apollo and I know him from Camp Half Blood. When he turned around he looked at me  
"well now Perseus Jackson has decided we are good enough for him to grace us with his presence"  
I shot him a cocky smirk, which was part of my band character, the cocky front man and said "Only because of you Max"  
"well then if you're so good you wouldn't mind doing something for us straight away then would you"  
"not at all in fact I have a new song I want to test out"  
"really, well then get what you need and start playing"  
"okay." I went straight to the piano and played my newest song "Early Mourning"

Last night I forgot, how the sound of your voice whispered sweet.

Goodbyes, your eyes, left to die.

I'm alone to understand why.

Why not one more night?

One last kiss goodbye,

My sweet love tonight.

I hope the stars,

Still spell out your name where you are.

Kiss my closing eyes,

Help me sleep.

Without you I'm so lost.

Tonight I cry,

Tell me why?

I can't live without your warm embrace.

Why not one more night?

One last kiss goodbye,

My sweet love tonight.

I hope the stars,

Still spell out your name where you are.

I close my eyes and you are everything I see.

Goodbye.

**(A/N I missed out a scream bit at the end because it is just a solo performance and the screamo overlaps with the cleans)**

"That was Early Mourning and I just wrote it about four days ago I hope you liked it" was what I said after I finished my performance, while half the class, including Annabeth and Thalia sat in their chairs with their mouths hanging open. The other half were green with envy (Jarrod and James) or wearing bored expressions (most notably Ryan), Max then started 'randomly' selecting people to perform. First up was Nico with a song he said he only just wrote four days ago that he called Somewhere In Between he grabbed an electric guitar and started playing, it went something like this:

You're an angel, I'm a devil

But we'll meet somewhere in between.

Heaven, Hell, or the bedroom

I'll take you away from everything

You're a dream and I'm a nightmare

But we'll meet somewhere in between

The sheets, the covers, and the headboard

I'll be a king if you are a queen

I just fell in love for the first time

Watch as I pick myself up off the ground

In the dark, I'm so far from the spot light

Can you see me now?

I turn my back and walk away, away from the pain

Screaming loud, drown it out by the sound of the rain

Listen up, I had enough of all this waiting

I need you more right now than I ever did

You're the minutes, I'm the hours

But we'll meet somewhere in between

Never, now, or too soon

I say we meet at a quarter to three

I just fell in love for the first time

Watch as I pick myself up off the ground

In the dark, I'm so far from the spot light

Can you see me now?

I turn my back and walk away, away from the pain

Screaming loud, drown it out by the sound of the rain

Listen up, I've had enough of all this waiting

I need you more right now than I ever did

[4x]

It was pretty good and had pretty much the same reactions from the class that mine had; most of the class had been by now except for Thalia and Annabeth. There weren't any outstanding performances really, apart Ryan's because he played Jordan by Buckethead at full speed on his replica Buckethead guitar MIND=BLOWN THAT WAS EPIC.

All right the last two first up Thalia Grace, Thalia just walked wordlessly to the front, grabbed a guitar and started playing "Playing God" by Paramore

Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision

Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me

You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging

Yeah, how could that be logical?

Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing

Well, we must get more acquainted

Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in

You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance

(I'll point you to the mirror)

I'm half as good as it gets

(I'll point you to the mirror)

I'm on both sides of the fence

(I'll point you to the mirror)

Without a hint of regret... I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

It was really good, obviously, we offered Thalia a place as vocalist in our band Elysium and Egos, but she unfortunately declined, so the band is now made up of: Nico, the lead, sometimes rhythm guitarist and backing/co/screamo (very occasionally) vocalist; Jamie, the bassist and clean and screamo vocalist (for British metal covers we do); Ryan the drummer (he is the most accomplished drummer we have even though he is mainly a guitarist); and finally I'm the lead vocalist and rhythm, sometimes lead guitarist and (Nico signs most of the songs he writes) Nico and I are both pianists.

Finally Annabeth had to perform; she looked really nervous as she walked over to the guitar stand, picked up an acoustic and went to the microphone stand and started to sing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything of me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

She was really good she didn't sound like Taylor Swift but she made it sound better in a whole different way. We had about seven minutes of lesson to go and I had an excellent idea  
"so Max we have a bit of class time left so how about you perform something for us"  
"sure I'll just get my guitar"  
he left to get his guitar and Ryan wrote something on a note and tossed it to me, it read:  
brilliant Jackson no he's gonna play some 70's or 80's song that the class is gonna hate.  
Max came back into the room holding a mint condition '59 Gibson Les Paul and introduced the song he was going to play as "the top shit of the 80's" and with that little introduction he proceeded to play Welcome Home (Sanitarium) by Metallica it was surprising when he started to sing:

Welcome to where time stands still

No one leaves and no one will

Moon is full, never seems to change

Just labeled mentally deranged

Dream the same thing every night

I see our freedom in my sight

No locked doors, no windows barred

No things to make my brain seem scarred

Sleep, my friend, and you will see

That dream is my reality

They keep me locked up in this cage

Can't they see it's why my brain says "rage?"

Sanitarium, leave me be

Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Build my fear of what's out there

Cannot breathe the open air

Whisper things into my brain

Assuring me that I'm insane

They think our heads are in their hands

But violent use brings violent plans

Keep him tied, it makes him well

He's getting better, can't you tell?

No more can they keep us in

Listen, damn it, we will win

They see it right, they see it well

But they think this saves us from our hell

Sanitarium, leave me be

Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Fear of living on

Natives getting restless now

Mutiny in the air

Got some death to do

Mirror stares back hard

"Kill,? it's such a friendly word

Seems the only way

For reaching out again

[Awesome guitar solo]

For a class that's really into mostly pop music they really enjoyed it, I suppose that's Max though he sang it more like a punk song than an 80 thrash metal song, so when the class left two minutes late they didn't even notice.

**A/N the timetables/schedules for Annabeth and Percy are**

**Percy: **

**Homeroom 8.10-8.30**

**Lesson 1 (English) 8.30-9.30**

**Lesson 2 (Trigonometry) 9.30-10.30**

**Lesson 3 (History) 10.30-11.30**

**Lesson 4 (Swimming) 11.30-12.30**

**Lunch 12.30-1.30**

**Lesson 5 (Free) 1.30-2.30**

**Lesson 6 (Specialist Music)2.30-3.30**

**Annabeth**

**Homeroom 8.10-8.30**

**Lesson 1 (English) 8.30-9.30**

**Lesson 2 (Trigonometry) 9.30-10.30**

**Lesson 3 (History) 10.30-11.30**

**Lesson 4 (Swimming) 11.30-12.30**

**Lunch 12.30-1.30**

**Lesson 5 (Physics) 1.30-2.30**

**Lesson 6 (Specialist Music) 2.30-3.30**

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewer for telling me how American school works and thanks to QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo for reviewing**

**Songs used:**

**Early Mourning-Alesana  
Somewhere in Between-Hawthorne Heights  
Playing God- Paramore  
Love Story-Taylor Swift  
Welcome Home (Sanitarium)-Metallica**

**in a roundabout way i also used (more like mentioned) Jordan by Buckethead**


	4. Camp and Contests

**Camp and contests Part 1**

**victoria381 (Guest) - thanks for the review, I thought that the mainstream music listeners wouldn't know who Hawthorne Heights and Alesana were so I decided to introduce them.**

**Annabeth POV**

Well that was entertaining, Max sure is a cool teacher, he is also about 20 and looks like a son of Apollo, I'm gonna have to investigate that. As I reached my locker, I saw Percy standing there waiting for me  
"so Annabeth on Friday pretty much all of the demigods from this school are going to Camp Half-Blood, would you like to go with us?"  
"Sure I actually went there, I left about two days after you got there, you were unconscious for those two days."  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I decided to live with my father again"  
"Fair enough. Well I'll see you Friday, oh and before I forget, do you want me to drive you there?, they've changed the way"  
"okay then, what's your number, I need to be able to call you to be picked up."

**Friday, Music class**

Today was the second practical music lesson of the week and we were each given songs to have perfect by next Friday, my piece was skyway avenue by We The Kings and I had to play guitar and sing, everyone else got relatively good pieces, until Thalia, she was one of the last three to get their pieces along with Jamie, who got A Place Where You Belong, by Bullet For My Valentine (his favourite song) and Percy who got The Webs We Weave, by Escape the Fate; Thalia got Tik Tok by Ke$ha, which everyone laughed at knowing her taste in music. We were all practicing and I had mine nearly done, when Max called for everyone to stop  
"I've decide that to finish off the week we're going to get Elysium and Ego's to do their thing and two songs, the first will be Reverse The Curse, By Escape the Fate and the last one will be a new song that has only just been written, well give them a minute to get ready and then go to the amphitheatre."

At the amphitheatre I was surprised to see Percy, Nico, Jamie and Ryan with instruments, Percy and Nico both were standing in front of microphones with matching guitars in hand, Jamie was standing with a bass in hand and Ryan was at the drum set.  
"So this is the school band then is it?" I said to Thalia  
"the good one"  
"what's the other one then?"  
"Shit"  
I couldn't reply because Percy said that they were about to start their first song, Reverse The Curse: **(A/N only Percy sings this one)**

A withered past and a blurry future,

My hearts on an auction,

It goes out to the highest bid.

I live too fast, and I know I will lose her

But there is an option; to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.

I dug this pain into my chest,

It's Dead

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first.

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.

A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,

A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.

There is a light on in the back of this house,

But you're not around; to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.

I dug this pain into my chest,

It's Dead.

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first.

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,

And to, the girl, that filled my dark.

Last night I had the weirdest dream,

That you and I drove up the darkest streets,

Passing through these city lights,

Closure for the kids that died.

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first,

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first,

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,

And to, the girl, that filled my dark.

It was really good and it helped that Percy was in black skinny jeans and had a black leather jacket open over his bare chest with his hair spiked up at crazy angles. Once the crowd that had gathered had quietened down Nico announced the next song that he wrote called "My Heroine" it started out soft and turned heavy: **(A/N only Nico sings, bolded lyrics = screamo) **

The drugs begin to peak

A smile of joy arrives in me

But sedation changes to panic and nausea

And breath starts to shorten

And heartbeats pound softer

**You won't try to save me**

**You just want to hurt me**

**And leave me desperate**

You taught my heart

A sense I never knew I had

I can't forget

The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it?

You're my heroine

**You won't leave me alone**

**Chisel my heart out of stone**

**I give in every time**

You taught my heart

A sense I never knew I had

I can't forget

The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it?

You're my heroine

I bet you laugh

At the thought of me thinking for myself

I bet you believe

That I'm better off with you than someone else

Your face arrives again

A hope I had become surreal

But under your cover's

More torture than pleasure

And just past your lips

There's more anger than laughter

Not now or forever will I ever change you

I know that to go on I'll break you, my habit

You taught my heart

A sense I never knew I had

I can't forget

The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it?

You're my heroine

**I Will Save Myself!**

Another good song, although the screaming parts could be more refined, nut hey that's live performing for you, after the crowd was again quietened down four other guys walked on stage and grabbed Percy's microphone, which he didn't seem happy about. The lead guy, I think his name was James said  
"Whatever you can do we can do better"  
"Just try it and let the crowd be the judge of that"  
"okay then we'll perform Reverse The Curse and a song we wrote"

The lead guy grabbed a guitar from the back of the stage, as did a guy that looked like his twin, another grabbed a bass and the last went to a set of drums that had just been wheeled on stage, I think it was fair to say that they weren't as good at Reverse The Curse as the others and their song, called Fireworks it went:

So this is the end, of you and me

We had a good run, and I'm setting you free

To do as you want, to do as you please

Without me

Remember when, you were my boat

And I was your sea

Together we'd float, so delicately

But that was back when we could talk about anything

Cause I don't know

Who I am when you're running circles in my head

And I don't know, just who you are

When you're sleeping in someone else's bed

Three whole words and eight letters late

And that would've worked on me yesterday

We're not the same I wish that could change

But it can't

And I say your name and in the same breath

I say something that I'll grow to regret

So keep your hands on your chest,

And sing with me that we don't wanna believe

Cause I don't know

Who I am when you're running circles in my head

And I don't know, just who you are

When you're sleeping in someone else's bed

So it's true what they say, if you love someone you should set them free

Oh it's true what they say, you went and threw it away

I don't know who you are

And I don't know who you are

And oh, cause I don't know who you are

When you sleep with somebody else

Cause I don't know who I am, when you're sleeping with him

And it's true what they say, went and threw it away

The lyrics were good and they weren't terrible at their instruments, but Elysium and Egos were much better.

As soon as we got back into class the bell went and I went to my locker where I saw Percy  
"hey nice performing today"  
"you think so?"

"Yeah it was great, I loved the outfit by the way"  
"thanks" he said, blushing "I'm supposed to act like the cool, cocky guy of the band"  
"really, you have band characteristics"  
"yep I'm the cocky guy, Nico is the emo, Jamie is the badass and Ryan is the calm leader."  
"So what's the difference between your cool façade and Jamie's badass act?"  
"I walk around like I own the place and that no one's good enough for me, while Jamie walks around like an Ares kid, he rides a motorbike most days and doesn't cover up scars he gets from fighting."  
"So you're like a Jock and he's like a drop out"  
"yeah but he's the smartest one of us"  
"yeah but he's good at acting like he isn't"  
"true. So where do you live" he said with a tone laced with innuendo, I told him my address and he was surprised that it was three doors down from where he lived  
"so I'll pick you up at five right?"  
"Right"  
"okay see you then"  
"bye."

By quarter to five I was ready with my weekend bag packed and waiting impatiently for Percy to come, my dad and stepmom were out shopping with my two step brothers and wouldn't be back till six so I had to lock up. Right on time Percy pulled up in an ocean blue Porsche Carrera,  
"Nice ride" I complemented  
"Thanks, now enter and I hope you aren't scared of fast driving" he said while opening the passenger side door and putting my bags in the boot **(trunk for all you Americans out there) **and then getting in and starting the car.

By the time we got to camp, I swear I was pure white; he drove like an absolute DEMON! It was terrifying, he drove at about 160 km/h **(about 100 mph) **around extremely sharp corners amazingly keeping control, must be a performance enhanced car.

I went straight to the big house to see Chiron for the first time in what felt like eternity, he was my father figure for 5 years so I decided that seeing him would be my top priority. When I got closer I saw him playing Pinochle with Mr D, just like old times; I ran up to him and had to control myself from hugging him  
"Annabeth my dear it's been such a long time since you've been here" was Chiron's greeting along with a hug while Mr D just looked even more disgruntled than usual and muttered something that I couldn't quite make out.

Once my little reunion was over and my tour started I was surprised so many Goode High students were demigods; it was also surprising to see how many people remembered me from 5 years ago and how little the place had changed, there did seem to be less younger campers though.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Percy telling me that we were at my cabin.

There were 7 other kids in the cabin and I knew 4 of them Jamie, Alice and Malcolm, from school and Jess, whom I remembered was my best friend apart from Thalia when I went to camp before. The others introduced themselves enthusiastically, apparently they don't get many new campers a the Athena cabin. The cabin leader, Nick was the guy at the centre of the room telling Ryan to turn his music down (his actual words were "turn that fucking shit off now or else"), rather unsuccessfully I might add; Chelsea, the girl next to him smiled at me politely and the last girl, Mel, just gave me a death stare, "she's a bitch" I thought to myself.

I had just finished putting my stuff in my bunk when the conch horn blew, as we made our way to the dining pavilion I saw Percy walking in his one-person line, same as Thalia and Nico, it must get depressing being a child of one of the Big Three I thought.

Dinner was uneventful until the end, when Apollo appeared with a surprise announcement  
"now campers, I know that there is mostly the older campers here because you're either too lazy to go to school or you come here for the weekends, so I have decided to make a Camp Half-Blood singing contest".

**Songs used**

**Reverse the Curse- Escape The Fate**

**My Heroine- Silverstein**

**Fireworks- You Me At Six**


End file.
